Extrapolation of the Data
by Increasing Paranoia
Summary: Stark's initial meeting with the Sheriff left him feeling a little disappointed. The man was an idiot. At least he looked good in uniform.


A/N: Again, this isn't beta'd. To clear up some confusion quotes _in italics_ are from actual episodes. Quotes that are "in quotes" are ones I've created to help make the story work. Enjoy!

* * *

Stark would be lying if he said he wasn't intrigued to meet the new Sheriff. Everybody raved about how he found the missing kid, how he realized that Kevin knew the equation needed to save Eureka – and realized that the chalkboard needed to be flat on the floor for Kevin to use it. So he was a little disappointed when he had his first conversation with Jack Carter. The man was an idiot. At least he looked good in uniform.

Nathan's second meeting with the Sheriff didn't fare much better. The man was a bumbling fool, so Nathan cut right to the chase – investigate the man who had knocked Nathan out.

_So have you slept with her... But you want to_.

Stark had no idea what had prompted him to say those things but something in the Sheriff's eyes had shuttered themselves shut.

_I'll let you know where I get...with the ghost_.

Stark still wasn't sure how the Sheriff figured out that the "ghost" was actually Walter trying to make it back to their time. But he figured that maybe Jack Carter wasn't as stupid as he appeared to be. He'd have to keep an eye on that.

When Carter accused Jason Anderson of using a "thing" to mess with time and memories, Nathan rescinded his improved opinion, especially after he shot Henry and used the word "invisibling". But Henry was adamant that it wasn't Jack's fault and Nathan had never known Henry to steer him wrong before. When Carter showed up – even though suspended – and tricked a confession out of Jason, Nathan couldn't believe it. Just what kind of man was Carter?

Once the Senator arrived and Nathan fairly begged Allison to talk with Carter – one day of quiet, _please_ – it was no surprise that he found his blood pressure rising with the news of Spencer being found naked in a field. When Fargo went missing, the demonstration failed, Jo went AWOL with a shit ton of guns and the Senator was kidnapped, he was fairly ready to kill Carter. How could anybody be so incompetent? So how the hell was Carter able to talk four highly paranoid people down from slicing and dicing the Senator?

_I guess I owe you one, Sheriff..._

_By the way, I didn't do it for you._

Nathan's pretty sure he fell a little bit in love with Carter that day.

It' was novel, having somebody who would actually fight back. _Oh, don't look at me. I wear the same thing everday_. It was also novel caring for somebody other than Allie and Kevin. It wasn't until the whole debacle with Dr. Carlson was over that Nathan even realized that Carter had been running around with cracked ribs.

"Carter, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it wouldn't have changed anything? I have a job to do, cracked ribs or no."

Then Fargo – being his usual idiotic self – activated Cold War missiles and Nathan thought he finally had the proof he needed that Carter was an imbecile. Why else would he be chasing Dr. Thatcher? But it was because of Thatcher that they figured out how to shut off the missiles. If only he and Henry hadn't cut the blue wire. His heart raced in his chest as he watched Carter crash his jeep into the missile.

"That can't have been good for your ribs."

"Oh, careful, Stark. I might begin to think you care."

Still, Nathan tried to fight the attraction. But it was hard, even when he was fighting with Carter.

_Wouldn't want you to end up in Federal prison._

_Yeah? Well, I wouldn't want you to wind up with my foot shoved up your ass._

_Sheriff, we're grown men. I like to think we're more evolved than that._

_Well you overestimate me._

_Touche._

Nathan couldn't remember the last time someone beat him at verbal sparring. It made him want to drag the Sheriff in and do something wildly inappropriate, even though they were at a crime scene and even though Carter was attempting to mess with things he shouldn't. So Nathan wasn't happy when Carter was right.

And he was able to hang on to that anger until Callister came home. He wasn't happy to be stuck driving with Carter but he figured he couldn't complain considering he'd inadvertently dragged Zoe into it. But Carter was surprisingly understanding.

_I'm a father, of course I understand_.

And Nathan wondered why Carter found it so easy to understand when Allie couldn't.

Nathan knew he'd finally gone off the deep end after the incident with the nanoids. When Carter kissed Allison the Stark nanoids had torn into the dance hall and swarmed Carter but not for the reason everyone thought. Had Spencer not activated the device and destroyed the nanoids, it was highly probable Carter would have begun losing his clothes. Afterwards, at the dance, Nathan was pleased to see Carter _finally_ take off his wedding ring.

"I don't know, Henry, I don't think they would have hurt me. They were restraining me, yes, but nothing else."

The incident with the pollen brought everything to the forefront. His insecurities got the better of him.

_I hate the way he looks at you._

_I don't look at _her.

_Oh, please. Like shark eying chum._

But when both men agreed that sparring with each other was fun and Carter resisted Allie's seduction, Nathan felt reassured that he and Carter would have a future together. So it came as an unwelcome shock when they had a particularly nasty fight.

_And the next time one of your brainiacs tries to blow up your building, don't call me to stop them. In fact, I might just help._

It was an even bigger shocking finding out that Jack was thinking about leaving. Nathan refused to let him leave until he found out whether or not they had a chance together. But first they had to survive a smart house.

_Crack...pipe..._

_Crack pipe. Two words I never thought I'd hear from your mouth._

If they could still joke, maybe it wasn't totally hopeless yet. In fact, his hope grew when he nearly spontaneously combusted. Something was off with the Sheriff. He seemed...kinder.

_Okay, hand in there._

_Sheriff, I didn't know you cared._

_Oh, I don't._

He just wished he knew what caused it.

"I don't know what to do, Henry. Tonight's supposed to be first date with Allison. Instead, he's reconciling with Nathan who, before I jumped back in time, told me he wanted a second chance."

"I'll make it easy for you."

Since Jack _finally_ seemed to be noticing him – and since they were stuck working together to save Fargo, Nathan decided it was time to be a little _less_ subtle.

_I've swung a lot of things that would surprise you, Sheriff_.

And working with Jack was surprisingly fun. He might not be a genius but he had guts and tenacity.

_Good job, Carter. Wow, that didn't even leave a bad taste in my mouth._

_Wait for it._

_Yep, there it is._

In fact, Jack was really the only thing keeping him in Eureka anymore – aside from Kevin. He had seventeen job offers and he'd give them all up if Jack would give him one hint that he reciprocated Nathan's feelings. But it would have to wait because Jack's ex-wife was in town.

Nathan wasn't sure exactly _what_ was going on but his amusement vanished when Jack walked around looking like he'd been gutted. When he wound up locked into the virtual therapy, he'd been ready to call security on her. Except he wasn't head of G.D. anymore and Zoe probably wanted her there. Still, when Jack finally fought his way back to reality Nathan had to grit his teeth and turn away when the woman responsible for the problem hugged Jack like he was her life. Nathan really needed to get drunk.

He only managed to get home and get changed when he received a knock on the door.

"Sheriff," he stated in surprise. "I don't know how to tell you this but your house is in the other direction."

"We need to talk." Jack stated. Nathan fell silent, standing aside and motioning the man in.

"I was about to have a drink if you'd like one," he offered, his bare feet padding on the hardwood floor. Was it just his imagination or did Jack take a minute to stare at Nathan in his t-shirt and pajama bottoms?

"No, thank you. I've been talking with Abby," Jack stated, cutting right to the chase. "This whole mess started because she came to take Zoe back to L.A." Jack explained and Nathan felt his grip on the decanter tighten before he finished pouring his drink. "I told her I'd honor our agreement but that I couldn't be away from Zoe. That I'd ask for my old job back."

"If you're here to tender your resignation, Allie's head of G.D. Now," Nathan interrupted, bitterness in his voice.

"Shut up and listen," Jack ordered. "She told me that Zoe and I had a place here...we fit and she wouldn't take either of us from that. And she said something else."

"I can't wait to hear it," Nathan stated sarcastically, draining his glass and moving to refill it.

"She said you're in love with me," Jack stated. The decanter made a 'thunk' noise as Nathan nearly dropped it. "And that I was in love with you as well," Jack finished.

"And _what's_ your ex-wife a doctor of again?"

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?" Jack asked. Nathan turned around slowly.

"Well, I'd like to know that she has the proper credentials to be making such assumptions about my id."

"You are _un_believable," Jack stated, rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Well, I'd settle for some supporting data," Stark teased. Jack huffed in irritation before yanking Nathan down by the collar and kissing him.

"There. Extrapolate all the data you want from that and let me know what you find," he stated, turning and heading for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nathan began, grabbing the Sheriff around the waist and pulling him back. "You're not going anywhere. We have more data we need to extrapolate from."

~Review~


End file.
